Sometimes, You Can Get What You Want
by sweetestxxnightmare
Summary: Since Will & Emma got their happy ending, why can't Finn and Rachel have one too? Mild spoilers from 1x13. Finchel Fluff! My take on how 1x13 should've ended. :


Summary: Since Will and Emma get their happy ending why can't Finn and Rachel too?

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or it's characters. [Although I wish I did.]

Mild spoilers for 1x13. :) BTW, wasn't it awesome? :"

* * *

After Glee rehearsals, Rachel was walking to her locker when a tall, dark figure emerged behind her. She looked back.

"Hey Finn!" She exclaimed.

"Hey Rachel..." He smirked.

That smirk that sends an electric bolt through Rachel's spine and that resurrects butterflies in her stomach. The way his eyes would just connect with her's, almost made her knees weak and her heart melt. She was snapped out of her thoughts by Finn.

"Umm… Rach?" He asked her curiously.

"Sorry. So, how's it going with you and Quinn?" She asked trying to avoid eye contact.

"I don't know really..." He sighed. "I really want to get over it and start again but I just can't. For me to remember every sacrifice I did for her and that baby girl... It hurts too much to find out that it wasn't even mine in the first place."

"I'm so sorry, Finn. Do you want to get back together with her?" Rachel asked looking down trying to hide the hurt in her eyes and bracing herself for what Finn's gonna answer her.

"No."

That word, that simple two-letter word brought out the joy and the glow from Rachel. It was like a movie scene where the happy ending was coming soon.

"Because after Sectionals… After performing up there on stage with a hundred people looking at you… I realized that I was in love with someone else." He said softly.

The joy and glow became rage and anger. After Quinn, this girl comes. But who is it?

"Oh. Who is this girl?" She asked trying to hold back tears.

"She is so special to me. And she is all I think about. After ending things with Quinn, I could finally breathe 'cause I can tell her how I truly feel." He said grinning from ear to ear.

"_Look at his smile. This girl is so lucky to have Finn fawning over her. Well, if you love someone you have to let them go…" Rachel thought to herself._

"Hey Rach. You look kinda lost in your thoughts? You thinkin' about me again?" He smirked while raising his eyebrows.

Rachel was speechless. Rachel Berry has never been speechless in her life! Heck! She's Rachel Berry in the first place. She started to panic inside, she needs to think of an excuse.

"No. In your dreams… I… uh… was thinking about what song I should sing for my MySpace video later." She said nervously.

"Oh. That's too bad 'cause I certainly was thinking about you." Finn said smirking at the distance.

Rachel went wide-eyed. Finn couldn't be thinking about her, can he? I mean he likes this other girl. Right?

"What did you say?" Rachel asked while facing him.

Finn held her right hand. "I said I was thinking about you. Only you, Rachel. You're the girl I was talking about."

Rachel thought she could die right then and there. Was this real? Or was it one of Rachel's dreams again? It certainly was. Finn was holding her hand and she can feel his body heat since they were just 4 centimeters apart.

"I love you, Finn." Shit. She just said I love you. Word vomit!

Finn smiled wider and leaned in. Their lips were a centimeter apart, when the bell rang. Damn it! Rachel thought Finn would pull away but he didn't and lunged for her lips. It was just like the movies. It was perfect, she had her prince and there were no wicked witches trying to separate them.

"I love you too, Rachel." He answered.

"You have to go, Finn. You might be late for football." Rachel said smiling.

"Well, maybe I'll just have to pass. Anyways, I want to spend more time with my girlfriend." He said putting an arm around Rachel's waist as they walked through the halls. They ignored the whispers from the people who saw them. As long as Finn had Rachel and Rachel had Finn.

Weeks passed by and everything was perfect. Finn had forgiven Puck and Quinn and they started dating too. Since, Rachel gave Puck some advice on how to stop sexting Santana and focus on his future with Quinn and their future baby girl. She didn't care if she picked an idiot boyfriend who at the same time can be really clueless but she loves him and that won't ever change.

Right now, Finn had his arms around Rachel and Rachel was leaning on his shoulder while Mr. Schue was teaching them some tips on being less competitive, of course, he got those tips from Emma. To their right was Puck and Quinn, Puck was caressing Quinn's belly while Quinn just giggled. Rachel looked up and looked at Finn. He seemed to be so absorbed to Mr. Schue's lecture. Finn noticed Rachel looking at him and couldn't help but say "I love you" which she gladly returned with a peck on the lips as Finn pulled her closer to him. Glee couldn't be better than this… Until the next season of course.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this fic. :) Expect more because in less than a week, I'll be on vacay! Reviews make my day. Thanks!

xoox,

sweetestxxnightmare


End file.
